Arigatou
by Akabane Neko
Summary: Aku tidak bisa Shika / Ino.. maafkan aku / Gomen Ino/ FOR EVENT ROAD TO SIFD / ShikaIno


FANFIC CONTOH

FOR EVENT ROAD TO SIFD 2015

Naruto © Masashi Kishiomoto

Story © Akabane Neko

Warning! Typo(s), ide pasaran, OOC, Crackpair!

"Aku sudah tidak bisa, Shika... Aku tidak sanggup lagi..." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Mendokuse, apa maksudmu?" Pemuda itu menatap bingung gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan sang gadis.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu dengan dia Shika! Aku lelah melihatmu dengannya Shika!" Dan runtuhlah pertahanan gadis itu. Air mata mengalir dikedua belah pipinya.

"Apa? Dia? Dia Siapa?" Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, seolah meminta penjelasan atas semua perkataan sang gadis.

"Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu menarik tangannya dan segera berlari menjauhi Shikamaru. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan panggilan Shikamaru.

"Ino! Berhenti!" Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika lengannya berhasil digapai oleh Shikamaru.

"Apa kau belum puas menyakiti aku Shika?! Aku sudah lelah!" Bukannya melepaskan tangan sang kekasih, Shikamaru malah memeluknya erat.

"Ino, aku mohon maafkan aku.. aku tak ingin keilangan dirimu.." Pemuda bermata onyx itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Ino mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya.

"Shika...biarkan aku pergi, kumohon..."

"Ino aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Ino.."

" _Shika! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu!" Gadis bermata Aquamarine itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap nyalang pada Shikamaru._

" _Mendokuse, dia hanya temanku Ino. Berhentilah cemburu, mendokuse." Tak terima dikatai cemburu, sang gadis balas menginjak kaki sang pemuda._

" _AWWW apa_ _—_ _"_

" _Shikamaru no Baka!"_

" _Shikamaru Nara! Kau kemarin kemana hah?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab e-mail dan telponku hah?!" Sambil mengacungkan sebuah gunting rumput, Ino berjalan mendekati Shikamaru._

" _He-Hey! Apa-apaan dengan gunting rumput itu?" Mau tak mau Shikamaru berjalan mundur menjauhi Ino yang kini seolah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya._

" _Jawab. Pertanyaanku. Shika." Masih dengan gunting rumput sebagai senjata, gadis itu mendesak Shikamaru untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya._

" _Baiklah akan kujawab tapi jauhkan dulu gunting rumputmu!" Pemuda Nara itu mengambil 'senjata' kekasihnya dalam satu kedipan mata._

" _Aku kemarin membeli beberapa peralatan lab bersama Temari. Dan perlu kami pergi bersama Asuma-sensei." Ino memberengut kesal ketika mendengar nama Temari disebut oleh Shikamaru._

" _Jangan cemburu. Kau tahu siapa yang ada di hatiku, mendokuse."_

" _Shika, aku mencintaimu.." Gadis berambut dirty blonde itu menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh harapan._

" _Gomen, aku sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi." Ambigu. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu membuat sang gadis bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya._

" _Apa maksudmu Shi_ _—_ _"_

" _Ino! Tunggu aku, mendokuse!" Belum sempat Temari –gadis yang baru saja ditolak oleh Shikamaru- menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pemuda sudah berlari mengejar gadis lain._

" _Jadi hatimu sudah menjadi miliknya ya Shika?" Temari menatap sepasang sahabat –atau malah kekasih- itu dengan hampa._

" _Shikamaru!" Ino berlari-lari kecil di koridor kelasnya. Dia mencoba mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar kelas._

" _Ada apa?" Sedangkan sang pemuda dengan santainya malah terus berjalan._

" _Huh! Kenapa jalanmu sangat cepat sih? Aku mau ikut ke rumahmu." Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya, menyebabkan gadis pirang dibelakangnya menabrak punggung tegapnya._

" _Ittai~" Ino mengusap hidungnya yang terantuk punggung sang pemuda._

" _Apa_ _—_ _"_

" _Tenang saja, Tou-san sudah mengijinkan. Lagi pula aku rindu masakan ibumu." Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru yang masih tetap diam ditempatnya._

" _Eh? Shika? Tumben sudah datang?" Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15 pagi. Sungguh hal yang sangat langka melihat Shikamaru Nara datang sepagi ini._

 _Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, pemuda itu malah meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan kembali menjelajahi dunia mimpi._

" _Dasar tukang tidur. Ne, Sasuke-kun, jadi ini bagaimana?" Ino kembali memusatkan atensinya pada pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya._

" _Aku sudah menjelaskannya, Yamanaka." Pemuda yang memiliki model rambut mirip pantat aya_ _—_ _eh, maksud author emo itu menatap Ino dengan datar._

" _Aku lupa karena melihat Shikamaru datang~ Aku mohon jelaskan sekali lagi Sasuke-kun~" Gadis itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes._

" _Tsk! Hanya seka_ _—_ _"_

 _SREKKKK_

 _Belum sempat pemuda Uchiha itu menjelaskan pada Ino, tiba-tba saja buku tebal yang bertuliskan MATEMATIKA disampulnya itu sudah berpindah tangan kepada Shikamaru. Entah kapan pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya._

" _Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kau bisa pergi Uchiha." Mau tak mau Sasuke meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan berat hati._

" _Ne, Shika! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Gadis Barbie itu menggempungakan pipinya._

" _Aku cemburu padanya."_

" _EHHHHH?"_

" _Gomen Ino. Aku_ _janji aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Pemuda itu mengengam erat tangan Ino. Tak membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkannya._

" _Lepaskan aku Shika." Bukannya menuruti ucapan sang kekasih, pemuda itu malah merengkuh Ino kedalam pelukannya ketika mendengar nada suara Ino._

" _Ino aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan Ino." Pemuda itu bisa merasakan pundak kekasihnya yang naik turun dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi dia membuat gadis yang paling ia cintai -setelah ibunya- menangis._

" _KENAPA SHIKA?! KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN GADIS ITU?! APA AKU KURANG CANTIK BAGIMU HAH?! JAWAB HIKS AKU SHIKA!" Shikamaru semakin mendekap erat Ino ketika gadisnya memukuli dirinya. Tidak, itu tidaklah sakit. Baginya melihat Ino menangis lebih sakit dari pada tertusuk seribu pisau._

" _Aku mohon Ino. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Aku mohon."_

" _Ne, Shika, kenapa waktu itu kau selingkuh?" Gadis pencinta bunga itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tertarik._

" _Karena aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku bersama Uchiha." Tanpa bertele-tele pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya._

" _Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Rupanya gadis itu belum cukup puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru._

" _Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya mendokusai?" Pria yang terkenal akan kecerdasan otaknya itu menatap kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya itu._

" _Ayolah jawab pertanyaanku!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, pemuda itu malah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino._

" _HEI! APA YANG KA_ _—_ _"_

" _Diamlah, Ino. Aku sangat mengantuk."_

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah dengan air mata. Lagi-lagi dia menyakiti Ino, orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan hatinya kembali akit ketika mengingat tangisan Ino di malam itu.

Bukankah dirinya sangatlah bodoh? Mendekati gadis lain yang bahkan tak sepadan dengan Ino hanya karena cemburu oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu?

"Gomen Ino. Harusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh seperti itu." Shikamaru beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia akan menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Namun belum sempat ia meraih handuknya, dia sudah dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh air mata. Bahkan rambut pirang platinanya terlihat kusut. Seperti baru menangis semalaman.

"SHIKAMARU NO BAKAAA!" Gadis itu memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat. Membuat pemuda itu hampir jatuh kebelakang karena tak siap.

"He-hey Ino, ada apa?" Dengan ragu pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Ino.

Ino memukuli dada tegap Shikamaru, melampiaskan segala emosinya pada pemuda Nara itu. bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bila Ayah ataupun Ibu Shikamaru mendengar suaranya. Sedangkan Shikamaru tidak menolak semua pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Ino.

"Hiks.. Shikamaru kau sangat bodoh! Hiks.." Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ino, maukah kau memaafkan aku?" Ino menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekaan Shikamaru.

"Ino... maukah kau kembali.. menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku menerimamu Shika." Setelah mendengar persetujuan Ino, tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Ino, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Ino... Arigatou..." Gadis Yamanaka itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tak kuasa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

' _Arigatou Kami-sama. Aku janji akan menjaganya sepanjang hidupku.'_

OWARI

Oke aku tau ini gaje tapi please jangan bunuh aku :") Entah kenapa jadi happy end gini, padahal di awal aku udah mikir ini jadi sad end :") Duh kok jadi kacau gini ya? Mana jelek pula :") Gomen Fnee, karena ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu :")

Kalau reader-san berkenan, maukah meninggalkan review untuk saya?


End file.
